Programming Blocks
Various types of programs were broadcast on the Hub Network in programming blocks. Final programming blocks Hub Primetime Hub Network features a nighttime lineup (originally called "Hub Family Night" from 2010 to 2013) on the following schedule: * Monday-Thursdays from 8:30 p.m.–6:00 a.m. ET * Fridays from 2:00–4:00 a.m. ET * Saturdays from 1:00–4:00 a.m. ET * Sundays from 12:00–4:00 a.m. ET. The nighttime schedule consists primarily of off-network syndicated sitcoms and dramas made prior to 2000 (primarily from 20th Century Fox Television, Warner Bros. Television, Debmar-Mercury, CBS Television Distribution and Sony Pictures Television) aimed at families and adults. Programs currently airing in this block include Sliders,Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Sabrina the Teenage Witch, Dogie Howser, M.D., ALF, Mork & Mindy, Family Ties,Laverne & Shirley, Happy Days and Who's the Boss?. Programming originally produced for Hub Network such as Family Game Night, Discovery Kids produced programming and feature films aimed at family audiences also air in primetime in place of the classic television series on Fridays from 7:00 p.m.–2:00 a.m. ET, and Saturdays and Sundays from 7:00 p.m.–1:00 a.m. ET. Haunted Hub "Haunted Hub" is a Saturday afternoon block that airs from from 5:00–7:00 p.m. ET. The block airs suspense/horror-themed programs geared at children that are based on R. L. Stine stories. The programs are Goosebumps and R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour. Former programming blocks Huboom! "Huboom" was originally a late night block of action-themed programming featuring Batman, The Transformers ''and ''G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero on Monday through Thursdays from 11:30 p.m.-1:00 a.m. ET. In June 2012 it relaunched as a weekday action block, airing from 2:00–7:00 pm ET, which featured G.I. Joe: Renegades, Superman: The Animated Series, The Transformers, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Animated, Batman: The Animated Series, Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters, Goosebumps, R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour, The Super Hero Squad Show, Transformers: Rescue Bots and G.I. Joe: Sigma 6. Then, in late 2012, Huboom! moved to Saturdays from 12:00 (later 12:30 p.m.)–5:00 p.m. ET. The block was briefly dropped on April 15, 2013, but returned two weeks later on April 27. Then, the Monday and Tuesday Huboom! blocks were dropped during April and May 2013.After that, the Huboom! logo, bumpers, and promos were phased out when the network revamped itself for the summer of 2013. The weekday, Saturday, and late-night blocks of action shows continue to air, using Hub Network's regular branding and also using Hub Network's "Summer Pool Party" motif. Until May 18, 2013, a two-hour programming block featuring only Batman: The Animated Series, Superman: The Animated Series, Batman Beyond ''and ''Transformers Prime aired on Tuesday nights under the moniker of "Huboom! Nights". Huboom! Nights was phased out in the summer of 2013, as part of the network's "Summer Pool Party" re-branding. HubBub "HubBub" was a daytime programming block for preschoolers, airing from 10:00–11:30 a.m. ET. The block existed on account of The Hub's primary target audience of school-age children are usually in school during that time period. Programming in the Hubbub block included The Adventures of Chuck and Friends, Maryoku Yummy, In the Night Garden, Animal Mechanicals and The WotWots. HubBub competed with two preschool program cable channels: Nick Jr. and Sprout, and the program block Disney Junior. It replaced the Ready Set Learn block when Discovery Kids was relaunched as The Hub. The block's bumpers have phased out when the network revamped itself for the 2011-2012 year. Saturday Mash Up This programming block was structured as an all-day block. It had several sub-blocks ("Crack Up", "Smash Up", "Team Up", "Family Prime" and "Family Movie Night"). * "Crack Up" was a sub-block featuring animated comedies that aired from 6:00–10:00 a.m. ET. * The action block "Smash Up" aired after it from 10:00 a.m.–2:00 p.m. ET. * "Team Up" aired from 3:00–5:00 p.m. ET, with double episodes of Family Game Night. * "Family Prime", which featured The Hub's most popular shows, aired from 7:00–9:00 p.m. ET. * The schedule was rounded out by the film block "Family Movie Night", airing from 9:00–11:00 p.m. ET. This block only lasted for the summer of 2011, and was discontinued that October. The Hub's Toons in the House The Hub''' '''is Having a Party all your favorite The Hub Cartoons Stars and they Having a Party To The Hub Style with (Ren & Stimpy, Tom and Jerry Tales, Shnookums and Meat, Casper, Woody Woodpecker, The Angry Beavers, Rocko's Modern Life, Code Lyoko, The Looney Tunes Show and CatDog).Category:Programming Blocks